mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Celestia/@comment-5926076-20130219041046/@comment-4520079-20130220142145
@Fire Eater There you go again, implying that they were "forced into roles they were not prepared to inherit". I don't know any background pony who could represent magic/loyalty/honesty/generosity/laugher/kindness better than the Mane 6 and even if there was, too late; the Elements are bound to them now, they can't simply give it to another pony to use it while they do...what would mane 6 be doing while these other poines are taking their job as the EOH? The element of Loyalty was once given to Spike, who seems to be very loyal to Twilight, but the Element didn't work, so it's no use. You don't expect the writers to simply take away their roles as the EOH and give it to 6 different ponies, do you? that would degrade the mane 6's role dramatically, which would be a very drastic, unecessary and irrational change; Besides, if 6 different ponies were used to take the roles the mane 6 are taking on right now, you'd be probably saying the same thing about them that you're saying about the mane 6. "They were forced into roles they were not prepared to inherit!" So what's the point of your argument anyway? Also, Celestia didn't exactly give this role to the mane 6, they found it out by themselves. The only "intrusion", as you call it, that she has ever done was telling Twilight to make some friends but she didn't take it seriously. She was convinced that she could stop NMM by herself, but the rest of the Mane 6 insisted in following her. Thus, they went through and overcame several challenges that NMM threw in their way, and Twilight realized what precious friends they are after every obstacle they overcome. Later Twilight realized the friendship is precious and what element each of the mane 6 represent, thus, they defeated NMM and realized that they are the representants of very powerful magical elements, and they accomplished that ALL ON THEIR OWN! Celestia only appeared later to congratulate them, when everything was over. Well, what do YOU know about Twilight's destiny? What do YOU know about her dreams, huh? Celestia isn't deciding what her destiny is, she simply knows it, she's vastly wise so that makes sense. Since Twilight was a filly, her greatest interest was studying magic, so she attempted a test in Celestia's school for gifted filles to see if she could earn her place there, and by fate(caused by the Sonic Rainboom), she unleashed a uncontrollable mass magic surge, throwing all sorts of spells at every direction. Celestia was amazed by her talent and knew she could help her control it, so she offered Twilight a place as her personal student and she accepted with much excitement, when she could have refused. For a long time Twilight's been Celestia's protégé, Celestia's been caring for her and teaching her about magic since that day, she was like a second mother to Twilight, so she obviously know much more about Twilight and her dreams than YOU do, so you have no rights to be talking like that. Celestia's always been an inspiration to Twilight, surely because Twilight realizes the amazing pony she is, just like i do. She aims to learn as much as she can about magic, every day she learns more and improve her magical skills, hoping that one day she could near-comparable to Celestia. Just recently she evolved into a more powerful species of pony, so she's one step closer to becoming as great and powerful as Celestia, or better, SURPASS her. She even got a role in royalty that is similar to Celestia's. Now answer me this: Do you see Twilight complaining? In fact, all your babbling that this role is too much burden for little ponies like the mane 6 sounds very unwarranted to me. The mane 6 are just fine. Celestia doesn't interfere in their lives; she lets them be themselves; bucking apple trees, taking care of animals, clearing clouds, making dresses and throwing jokes just like they used to and enjoy being; they're only called to help defend Equestria from danger when they're needed; and they gladly do it because they care about their homeland and the other ponies around them, so that makes sense to me, and they've been doing a pretty good job so far. So...do you see them complaining? Moaning, whining that this job is too much for "weak" and "helpless" little ponies that they are? That they wish they weren't the representants of EOH 'cause it's too much burden for them? Sorry, but i don't see it and doubt i ever will, they seem just fine to me. All i can say is...you're overreacting. You're getting needlessly worked up over practically nothing. You have it in your head that it's all unfair and unjust and so you're forcing your emotions into the show, into the characters; you're all like "I am mad, sad and frustrated and i find it unfair, they should feel the same way i do". That's not very rational or mature IMO. "Celestia, you hypocrite. 'I hope Twi uses that fancy status of hers to make herself more fully independent from that crazy mare's decrees! Somebody call Luna, we urgently need a change of leadership!" Yeah, yeah, keep on whining, raging, throwing your insults and tantrums. You're merely convincing me that you're not worth my time and energy 'cause you're starting to act like that obnoxious crybaby of before.